


Missed you

by Rota



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Flash Fic, M/M, Showers, little spoilers of Enstars!!
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24703882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/pseuds/Rota
Summary: Si volta quando sente il rumore di qualcuno che si avvicina da dietro – nella sua testa, c’è l’eco di una risata innocente e chiarissima, leggera, che si mescola e si scioglie assieme allo scrosciare delle gocce che cadono sul pavimento della doccia.-Posso entrare, Oshi-san?
Relationships: Itsuki Shuu/Kagehira Mika
Kudos: 2





	Missed you

**Note:** non scrivo ShuMika tanto spesso ma qualche volta – quando ci sono /occasioni/ - non disdegno affatto. È una delle mie coppie preferite con Shu, dopotutto, e sono così belli assieme che boh mi commuovo ogni volta che li vedo ne parlo ESISTONO cose.  
Sì insomma, buona lettura (L)  
(Giò questa è per te (L))  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
Si volta quando sente il rumore di qualcuno che si avvicina da dietro – nella sua testa, c’è l’eco di una risata innocente e chiarissima, leggera, che si mescola e si scioglie assieme allo scrosciare delle gocce che cadono sul pavimento della doccia.  
-Posso entrare, Oshi-san?  
Quel ragazzo chiude la porta del box dietro di sé, lasciandosi avviluppare dal vapore nato per il calore dell’acqua. Entra nel getto sotto cui lui stesso si trova, e i suoi capelli cominciano quasi ad appassire, appiccicandosi alla sua fronte e alle sue guance rosse, liscissime.  
Lo sta fissando in viso mentre si mordicchia le labbra.  
Shu sbuffa e alza le spalle.  
-Ormai sei già dentro, non ha senso che mi chieda il permesso adesso.  
Mika ride, sorride, non gli chiede affatto scusa: si appiccica al suo corpo con mezzo passo in avanti e si salda a lui con un abbraccio stretto. Mastica qualche parola non troppo definita, prima di mordicchiargli il mento sporgente; Shu non ha più neanche la pretesa dell’intenzione, ormai, di scostarlo, e lascia che le proprie braccia si appendano di peso alle sue spalle.  
Certo, la doccia di un dormitorio comune è ben diversa dalla vasca di casa sua, quando ancora vivevano assieme: basta che Mika lo spinga appena nel tentativo di aderire quanto più possibile a lui, scivolandogli in mezzo alle gambe, che la schiena di Shu incontra subito le manopole dell’acqua, così fredde e dure. Un’imprecazione in francese gli scivola dalle labbra e Mika ride ancora perché è divertente, buffissimo.  
Anche quel suono così morbido viene catturato dalle gocce e trascinato fin giù ai loro piedi.  
Per dispetto e una piccola recriminazione, immerge le proprie lunghe dita nei suoi capelli per tirarli all’indietro e scoprire in questo modo il suo viso. Mika si lamenta dell’acqua che gli va sugli occhi e in bocca, non è molto contento in realtà, si calma solo quando Shu allarga le cosce per farlo scivolare meglio contro di sé.  
Si guardano a lungo, fronte contro fronte.  
-Sai, Oshi-san? Vederti così è molto più bello che vederti in uno schermo!  
Ride ancora, da quella distanza Shu lo sente bene, troppo. Non ha la forza di un bacio, perché dopotutto ore e ore di viaggio sono pesanti anche per i più preparati degli idol. Mezzo mondo per vederlo con qualche ora di anticipo.  
Mika gli ride addosso, appropriandosi di quell’abbraccio che è solo suo.  
Respirano l’acqua, respirano l’essenza l’uno dell’altro, di nuovo.  
  


  
_Ah, Shu-kun. Sei sempre così poco onesto con te stesso.  
Lui ti era mancato davvero._


End file.
